


City of Love

by Quentin_threepwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Aware of his sons in the closest status, and the potential relationship with his best friend. Draco Malfoy does what ever good parent does and meddles, encouraging the pair to holiday in Paris, hoping the inevitable relationship will bloom.While Scorpius and Albus discover and explore their feelings, Albus also discovers an appreciation of the local sugar filled food.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Scobus Fest 2018.
> 
> Includes Weight gain, but the focus is on Albus and Scorpius relationship.

“So, your friends with Albus?” Draco asked curiously as they walked around the courtyard at Hogwarts.

“Yes Dad. I have been for four years.” Scorpius murmured rolling his eyes, looking over at his severe looking father.

“He seems like a good lad. Particularly less tedious than his father was.” Draco admitted. “Are you, interested in him?” Draco said choosing his words carefully.

Scorpius’s mouth fell open in surprise, “Dad! I’m not gay!” he said defensively.

Draco looked at his son and raised an eyebrow. “Scorpius. At the age of nine you begged your mother and I for a fairy dress and spent the afternoon running around the library pretending to be Queen Mab from a Midsummer Night’s Dream.”

“I just like Shakespeare...” he mumbled. His face getting redder and redder.

“Scorpius...”

“I like Rose” He stopped and paused considering his next words carefully. “I don’t like boys” he hissed back, trying to convince himself more than his father.

“Scorpius.” Draco said sitting down on a stone bench. “Are you telling me that? Or yourself?”

Scorpius slumped. “Myself” he sighed, Joining his father on the bench.

“I don’t want to like boys and be a disappointment” Scorpius said hesitantly. “If I marry rose, it’ll be good for the family. I could have a couple of children be a good husband.”

Draco put an arm over Scorpius shoulders, “you would never be a disappointment to me. I would prefer you be true to yourself.”

“But what about what Grandma and Grandpa talk about...” Scorpius murmured, “The family name and stuff.”

Draco laughed and Scorpius couldn’t believe it. “I never wanted children, I wanted a child for your mothers’ sake. But I came to want you as well. To raise you better, I would be happy if you were gay and married a man.” Draco said honestly as he looked at his son. “Let the family name die with me.”

Scorpius nodded understanding and cuddled against Draco. “Thank you, father,” Scorpius admitted surprised at his father’s honesty.

“So, what about Albus.” Draco said grinning warmly.

Scorpius went bright red. “Dad. I don’t think he likes me in this way?”

“Have you asked?” Draco said bluntly.

“We’ll obviously not. He’s my friend.”

Draco considered. “Alright. Well whoever you’re into...I’ll support you.” Draco said warmly, his mind already making plans.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius sat opposite Albus as the Hogwarts Express headed back to London. “So, are you going to be grounded like last summer?” He asked Albus curious. “I’m still kind of surprised my dad was fine with it...”

Albus pursed his lips. “I think he wants to move on. Also, I’m pretty sure if he tried too, mum would kick him out, considering he was worse at Hogwarts.”

The door opened and Rose poked her head through the doorway. “We’re almost arriving. Are you ready Albus.”

“We’re going to Wait, till most of us the others are off the train.”

“Or you could wait at the door and be off first” She hinted suggestively.

Albus looked at Scorpius, who to his surprise. Didn’t have the usual slightly glazed over ‘la-la’ look. “Scorpius?”

“We’ll wait. It’s not like our parents are going to leave us here.”

“Oh. Okay,” Rose said a little surprised and shut the door. Albus looked at Scorpius surprised.

“What? Your right” Scorpius shrugged.

“I thought you’d take any excuse to be near Rose” Albus teased playfully.

“Nah., I prefer guys” Scorpius said simply.

“Wait what?! Since when?” Albus said shocked and not quite believing.

“A while. I’ve sort of been in denial about it, but I talked to my father and he was fine with it.” Scorpius said staring at his feet.

“Oh okay. Cool.” Albus nodded. “Whatever makes you happy.”

Scorpius nodded unable to look his best friend in the eye, his heart breaking a little.

“I’ll see you after Summer?” Albus asked. Before cuddling him.

“Yeah September first waiting back here.” Scorpius chucked defensive. Scorpius saw his dad standing to one side, who nodded at his son. “My dad’s waiting. I’ll send you an owl though.”

“Yeah of course.” Albus nodded warmly. Scorpius hesitated and didn’t hug Albus like he wanted and instead walked over to His father’s side.

“Hi Dad” Scorpius smiled politely.

“Hello. Where’s Albus? I wanted to ask him something?” Draco asked firmly.

Scorpius pointed out of habit and his father walked off, he stared in horror as he wondered what his father was trying to do. “Dad? Why?”  
He questioned as Draco strode up to Harry, Ginny and their family.

“Hello Harry, Ginny.” Draco said politely. “I wanted to ask your son something?”

“Okay?” Harry said a little unsure and a little confused. As Scorpius joined his father and stared confused and concerned about what was about to unfold.

“Albus? Scorpius and I are heading over to France for three weeks over summer. My parents have a home in Paris where they retired to. Anyway, I wanted to know if you wished to join us?” Draco suggested politely.

Albus looked shocked and looked at his parents unsure. “Mum? Dad?”

“I assume you’ll be keeping an eye on them?” Ginny queried.

“Of course,” Draco nodded confirming. “They are both teenagers after all.”

“Well if you like? Albus?” Ginny said looking at Albus for his confirmation.

“Sure? Sounds like fun” Albus nodded firmly.

Draco grinned. “Wonderful, I’ll stop by Monday at eleven to pick you up.”

“See you then...” Scorpius said excited.

“Come along Scorpius, we best be going home” Draco smiled.

“I’ll see you Monday Albus. Have a good summer Harry, Ginny, other potter children.” Draco said before walking away.

Harry leant towards Ginny. “That was different.” He said under his breath, slightly paranoid Draco could still here me.

“Why are we the other potter children?” James asked a little put out. “And Where’s our trip to France.”

“You’ve been.” Ginny confirmed.

“I was nine months. That doesn’t count” James complained.

“Plus, you’re not friends with Scorpius” Harry added. “But it’s a nice gesture.”

“Yeah. Sounds fun but I am going to have to learn French.” Albus pointed out.

“I’ll ask your Aunt Fleur if she has a phrasebook around. Otherwise you could do a translation spell?” Ginny suggested considering.

“Ginny, that’s a sixth-year charm” Harry reminded her.

“Oh, that’s right.” she nodded remembering, “Well I’ll see if I can teach you before you leave.”

“Can we go home now?” Lilly asked firmly.

Harry smiled at her. “Of course. Let’s just say goodbye to your Uncle and Aunt first.”

* * *

 

On Monday Albus was all packed and dragged a suitcase down to the living room. His parents were still a little hesitant, after his year they weren’t keen on him going away.

“You have enough underwear?” Ginny asked worried.

“Yes mum!” Albus sighed dramatically.

“And you’ll owl as often as possible” Ginny said warmly.

Harry looked at Albus hesitantly. “Be careful. Try not to overdo it on sweets and sugar, you they’re bad for you, particularly with your sweet tooth.”

Albus nodded, there was still an awkward tenseness between them hanging in the air. “Yes Dad.”

The Living room fireplace arced up with green flames as Draco and Scorpius climbed out. Scorpius in a pair of beige coloured chinos and a white and navy striped three-quarter length top that was bunched up just below his skinny elbows. “Ready to go?” Albus best friend grinned.

“Yeah! All packed.” Albus nodded gesturing to his suitcase.

“Here are the details of the hotel. We’ll back in three weeks” Draco said firmly handing a few sheets of information. Amused to Harry and Ginny’s confusion at him wearing normal muggle clothing. Jeans and a short sleeved patterned shirt, which with his long blonde hair looked surprising considering his fondness for black robes.

“Thankyou. Please let us know if anything happens.” Harry said a little nervously.

“I will. But they’ll be fine” Draco said charmingly. “Now we better get going.”

“Of course,” Ginny agreed understandingly. “Oh, one last thing” she said rushing over to the dining table. “Take a camera with you. So, you can take lots of photos.”

Albus nodded and placed the camera into his suitcase. “Thanks mum.” Albus said sucking in as he hugged her. Before hugging Harry more hesitantly.

The three piled into the Floo with Albus suitcase and Draco floo’ed then back to Malfoy Manor.

 

Albus had never seen Scorpius home. The place was massive, with every bit of furniture from the couches all the way to the candelabras all looked like antiques. “Woah...” Albus said staring around.

“Impressed? Malfoy Manor is been in our family for generations” Draco explained. “Let’s get a move on, I’ve set up a portkey in the garden it’ll take us straight to Paris.

Albus nodded.

“Wait can’t I show Albus my room?” Scorpius asked.

“When we get back there’s time for that. We have Paris to enjoy!” Draco said gesturing.

Albus chuckled.

“Scorpius do you want to lead Albus out there, I’ll lock everything up” Draco explained warmly.

“Yes father” Scorpius nodded. “Come on Albus. I’ll show you the gardens.” Scorpius grabbing his friends’ hand and leading him towards the double doors of the manor.

Scorpius heaved Open one of the large wooden doors and led out to a large sprawling garden. Hedges and rose bushes laid out in a neat formation. Albus glimpsed up at the large mansion behind him. “This place is huge.” Albus said impressed.

“Yeah. I got lost a few times as a kid.” Scorpius chuckled. “Port key is just over by the bird bath.”

“So, are we staying with your grandparents?” Albus asked.

“No, we’re in a hotel suite. Dad will be there sometimes but we’ll mostly have free reign” Scorpius smiled.

Albus eyes went surprised. “We can’t tell my parents that, they’d hit the roof.”

“Dad won’t, he invited you so I’d have someone to spend time with. Dummy.” Scorpius said nudging him. They reached the bird bath where an ornate vase was sitting incongruously at the centre.

“Alright you too. Ready?” Draco asked wand outstretched as he levitated his and Scorpius bags over.

“Yes Dad.” Scorpius nodded.

Draco patted his pockets and pulled out two pieces of black plastic. “Credit cards...they’re muggle things. There’s a million or so on each. That’ll be enough right?” Draco asked Scorpius.

“Yeah definitely” Scorpius nodded not planning to correct his father.

Albus mouth dropped open.

“You could catch flies with your mouth open like that Albus!” Scorpius teased.

“Or other things” Draco said under his breath amused. Scorpius shot him an embarrassed look. “Let’s get a move on. Scorpius grab your bag..” Draco Insisted.

Scorpius grabbed his bag and it sunk to the ground as Draco reached forward and grabbed the vase, Scorpius and Albus doing the same.

 

  The trio disappearing and suddenly standing in a park in France. Muggles walking past uninterested, Draco stretched and took his bearings. “Hotel is this way” he said pointing. “Let’s get you two checked in.”

“You’re not staying with us?” Albus asked as he followed the older blonde man.

“Merlin no. Sharing a room with Two teenage boys...you have your own suite. I have the room the across the hall.”

“See!” Scorpius Grinned. “Told you.”

After checking them in Draco led them up to their room. A large hotel room with a massive king-sized bed at its centre.

“I couldn’t get two separate beds sorry.” Draco apologised.

Scorpius just glared at his father horrified.

“It’s fine. We can sleep top to toe. I’m not that bothered.” Albus shrugged. Walking over and sitting on one side.

“That’s my side!” Scorpius protested.

“Mine now.” Albus grinned laying down.

Draco chuckled. “Room service menu is next to the phone and there’s a spa in the bathroom. Dinner is at seven in the hotel below.” Draco said chuckling at them.

“You can sleep near my stinky feet.” Albus grinned wiggling his shoes for effect.

“Eeurgh...” Scorpius said making a face.

“We going to order food? I’m starved...” Albus begged.

Scorpius laughed. “That’s what you’re thinking about first.”

“Yeah. Because I can eat whatever whenever. No James threatening to tell mum...I can actually have sugar and sweets and chocolate.”

Scorpius laughed. As he began examining the hotel room as Albus began to order.

* * *

 

Albus took another photo of Scorpius as he posed. “there.” Albus grinned, shoving a handful of chocolates in his mouth.

“These are the best by the way. Can we stop back there later and get more?” Albus asked Scorpius. As they stood in the crowded park in front of the Eiffel tower.

“Sure. I’m not standing in the way of your sweet tooth.” Scorpius Grinned. “Especially after yesterday.”

“I said I was sorry...” Albus protested. “You wouldn’t let me finish it.” He said referring to his ice cream sundae that Scorpius almost made him leave behind.

“You’re going to get fat the way you’re eating.” Scorpius commented wryly.

Now it was Albus turn to laugh. “So?” He said dismissively. “Where’s the entrance to the lift?” Albus asked.

“We’re taking the stairs Albus.” Scorpius said bluntly. Albus looked horrified and Scorpius burst out laughing. “You’re the laziest...come on.”

Albus burped and shoved another handful of chocolate into his mouth, His stomach bulging swollen.

“Then we’re getting crapes yeah?” Albus begged.

“Yes” Scorpius nodded chuckling.

When the two did get the top Albus was sweating, they’d had to walk a couple of flights of stairs to reach the viewing platform. Scorpius chuckled amused as he stared out at the view. Watching Paris sprawl out in front of him.

“Isn’t it beautiful.” Scorpius said truthfully.

He looked around and saw Albus had snuck off to the snack cart. Scorpius turned back to the view. Trying to figure out if he could see their hotel.

Albus nudged Scorpius when he returned. Sipping from a bottle of lemonade.

“Isn’t it beautiful.” Scorpius commented.

“yeah. It’s nice.” Albus agreed looking at Scorpius more than the view itself.

“The city of love...” Scorpius hinted.

Albus tensed up. “I guess it is Yeah.”

Scorpius could sense the hesitation in Albus voice and deflated a little. Albus looked down embarrassed and unable to meet Scorpius eye. Albus reached out and put an arm around Scorpius. Like an olive branch, not wanting him to pull away and too terrified to get any closer.

* * *

 

“How was your day sightseeing?” Draco asked conversationally. As they walked over and sat down at a table in the hotel restaurant.

“It was great we went up the Eiffel tower. Went to some chocolate shops, did some shopping.”

“Yeah there was a good view. Got some good photos of Scorpius” Albus smiled warmly.

Draco nodded stifling a smile. he could see them getting closer. “I’m glad, you had fun. Now on Thursday, Scorpius you’ll have to come around with me to visit your grandparents.”

Scorpius groaned audibly as he began flicking through the menu. “But I have to show Albus around”

“He’ll be fine for one day. absence makes the heart grow fonder” Draco commented.

Scorpius felt his cheeks redden.

“What are his grandparents like?” Albus asked curiously.

“Well” Draco considered. “Traditional, very traditional.”

“All they do is complain. That I need to find a nice Pureblood girl...” Scorpius said making a face.

“You’ll probably have to meet them at some point” Draco admitted. “But we’ll see.”

The trio ordered, and Albus excused himself to the bathroom.

“that was quite an order from Albus” Draco commented a little surprised.

“He has a big appetite.” Scorpius shrugged.

“Well a man’s heart is through his stomach” Draco said encouragingly.

“Dad.” Scorpius said flatly.

“Don’t look at me like that. You two are perfect for each other. But you just need to make it clear…” Draco hissed.

“He put his arm around me earlier. I think he’s just nervous...” Scorpius hissed.

Draco nodded. “Well maybe he needs to be loosened up a bit” he suggested picking up the wine list.

“Dad no! We’re under age” Scorpius snapped. “It’ll Be Fine.”

Albus returned to the table unaware of the conversation that had been had about him.

“I’m starving. How long till the food arrives?” Albus asked smiling.

“Shouldn’t be long.” Scorpius said patting Albus knee. Albus cupped Scorpius’ hand giving him a warm a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mr Malfoy...” Albus asked hesitantly.

“Call me Draco” He said gently.

“Right...Umm...well...I’ve sort have been having trouble fitting into the pants I brought.” Albus said his plumper cheeks going red.

Draco looked down and noticed he mound of flesh that bulged underneath his t-shirt. Albus did look noticeably fatter. “You have the card. Why not buy some more.”

“Well I don’t want Scorpius to realise. He’s too good for someone fat...” Albus said pityingly.

“Albus. He won’t mind” Draco said firmly. “But if you like I’ll pick you up some today? What size are you?”

“Thirty-five...Well probably bigger now I guess” Albus said prodding his belly. “Maybe I need to cut back on all the sugar I’ve had.”

“Now. Now...no one diets on holiday” Draco said reassuringly. “Enjoy yourself” Draco said encouraging him and leading him to the lobby. Scorpius sprinted out from the lift wearing a pair of black ears on his head.

“What are those?” Albus snickered amused.

“They’re Mickey ears you heathen...” Scorpius said glaring. “And you call yourself a Half blood.”

“I’ll see you boys at dinner.” Draco chuckled as he watched them leave. “Bring me back a shirt!”

* * *

  
The two boys stepped out off the train that took them to Disneyland Paris. “Why are you so excited? I’ve never seen you like this.”

“Because this...” he gestured to the gateway and the ticket barriers ahead of them. “It’s my happy place. When mum was sick, we’d go to Paris and spend a day here. So, I wouldn’t have to worry about any of that...no sickness...no illness...”

“Oh...” Albus said hesitant.

“I want to share it with you...” Scorpius said honestly. “You’re my...best friend...” he said hesitating on those words.

Albus felt the knot in his stomach, but that could have been his hunger. “Okay...that sounds good...” he took Scorpius hand firmly. As they walked up to the ticket gate, too terrified to actually kiss Scorpius or show him how he really felt.

“Soo um where first.” Albus said as he stared at the English map he picked out.

“Space mountain. Before the lines get too long. And they shoot you out of the cannon sort of!” Scorpius explained Grinning with boyish enthusiasm.

Albus snickered and snapped a photo of Scorpius without warning.

“Hey!” Scorpius protested blinking.

“You looked cute...” Albus said shrugging defensively.

A flicker of a smile reappeared and Albus was about to speak. As Albus walked off towards a cafe window.

“And I’ve lost him already...” Scorpius sighed. As Albus was already inside buying a candy apple covered in chocolate and caramel in the shape of a Mickey head.

Albus wandered out and handed one to Scorpius. “Here...” He Grinned taking a bite out of it and groaning. “Mhmmm....so goood.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “How starved of sugar are you.”

“Completely. It’s the worst...” Albus groaned. “No sweets or lollies or chocolates. Or soda.”

“So, your making up for it?” Scorpius asked as he watched devour the candy apple.

“I’m on holiday. I’m enjoying the cuisine.” Albus said simply. “So, Where’s this mountain.”

“Space mountain. It’s not an actual mountain. It’s just called that.” Scorpius said sighing. “It was originally inspired by the Jules Verne novel ‘To the moon’.”

Albus nodded politely, not actually listening. “So, it’s a roller coaster?”

“Yes...” Scorpius sighed.

“Cool.” Albus smiled wryly. As they walked into ‘Discoveryland’ towards the large almost conical building. There was a woosh and smoke and a scream as a roller coaster shot out and back into the building.

“See! Look how cool it is!” Scorpius gestured.

“Yeah it’s impressive.” Albus agreed.

“Good! Now come on...” Scorpius said dragging Albus along with him.

Albus wasn’t sure how many rides he’d been on now, but the mad hatter tea party had left him a little queasy. “Need to sit down.” he puffed sweating in the summer heat, he’d never felt this sweaty in the past.

“You okay?” Scorpius asked worriedly. Offering him some water.

“Too much spinning...little dizzy...” Albus puffed taking a sip of water.

Scorpius winced a little guiltily. “Sorry...”

“It’s fine...your fine...” Albus sighed honestly patting Scorpius leg. “I just need to rest...”

“Right...I might go look in the gift shop there...” Scorpius suggested.

“Or you can stay.” Albus suggested firmly. “Soo, I have wondered. You said this was a happy place...why?”

“I told you why” Scorpius sighed.

“You told me why it brought good memories. But why still come?” Albus asked curiously.

“Because it’s Magical. And not magic like it is for us. It’s muggle magic and... I kinda like that. It’s innocent and they try so hard to make it special.” Scorpius admitted. “Plus, all the memories I have of coming here with mum when she wasn’t sick...”

Albus nodded surprised. “So, you have lots of good memories about this place?”

“Yeah...” Scorpius smiled wistfully.

“I could maybe think of another...” Albus suggested hesitant.

“How do you mean?” Scorpius asked naive as ever.

Albus chuckled and placed his hand on Scorpius cheek. “Seriously? You’ve been hinting at it for the last week. Very very obviously”

“Oh...” Scorpius giggled. “Yeah, well I had hoped. You’ve never shown an interest in girl.”

“What about Delphi?” Albus said suddenly.

“Evil doesn’t count...” Scorpius said back. “Also, your trying to be romantic here.”

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I would really like to kiss you, and I apologise if I’m bad at it because the only experience I’ve had was kissing my aunt and that was awkward enough.”

“Albus...” Scorpius coughed. “Your waffling.”

“Right. Yes.” Albus said leaning in. “What if I don’t like this...what does that mean?”  
Albus blurted panicking.

“Albus. For Dumbledore’s sake just kiss me already.” Scorpius said dramatically.

Albus hesitated and took a breath and kissed Scorpius on the lips, gently pushing his tongue in. As Scorpius pressed against Albus and let his tongue move in Albus mouth.

When they did break away Scorpius was beaming his cheeks red, “so did I make you straight?”

“Nope...” Albus said with red blushing cheeks.

“So how long till I can start calling you my boyfriend?” Scorpius Grinned

“Not Till the end of Paris.” Albus chuckled.

“Mhmmm good.” Scorpius giving him another peck.


	4. Chapter 4

“Draco. I would like to meet this boy who has been stealing all of my grandson’s attention.” Narcissa said firmly.

Draco rolled his eyes, “Mother that’s hardly fair...”

“Ah.” She said raising a firm finger. “I want to meet him.” She Insisted.

“Humour Her Draco, you know she won’t drop it.” Lucius said wearily.

“Alright Fine. You can join us for dinner.” Draco sighed. “But it is hardly fair for you to be ambush him like this.”

“You keep calling him...a him...” Lucius said suspiciously. “I take it this is a friend then...”

Draco shifted. “In a way...”

Narcissa grinned. “Aww that’s sweet. I’m glad Scorpius is Happy.”

Lucius leaned forward out of his chair. “What are you implying Draco. Enough speaking in riddles.”

“He’s gay father. Scorpius is gay and I couldn’t be prouder.” Draco said firmly and perfectly ready to start an argument.

Lucius grumbled witheringly. “I assume Scorpius is with some muggle born, with all the thoughts his mother put in his head.”

“No. He’s not. Not that I care, as long as Scorpius is happy.” Draco said firmly. “And if you keep talking like that, you won’t meet him at all.”

“We would” Narcissa said silencing her husband’s complaints.

“Well they’ll be at the hotel for dinner” Draco said honestly. “You May join us there.”

* * *

 

 

Albus groaned and rubbed his full belly. “I feel like I need a nap before dinner...” he admitted. There’d been a lot of walking and snacking.

“Your becoming so lazy...” Scorpius snickered. “Plus, there isn’t enough time.”

“I know...” Albus admitted pressing his belly into Scorpius back and kissing his neck gently. “did you enjoy today?”

“I did...” Scorpius blushed, when his realised his dad was watching them with a proud grin on his face. “Hey Dad...” Scorpius said quickly.

Albus stopped kissing and looked up and smiled. “Hi Mr Malfoy.”

“Hello my future son in law” Draco smiled warmly. “I’m glad you too had a good day, but I wanted to warn you my parents are coming for dinner.”

Scorpius eyes went wide in horror. “Seriously! But...”

“Mother insisted. Albus perhaps you could take you and Scorpius things upstairs and change?” Draco suggested.

Albus nodded. “I’ll be back Scorp...” He said gaze lingering, before disappearing into the lift.

“Dad. Your embarrassing.” Scorpius hissed.

Draco ignored Scorpius and Embraced him. “I’m just glad he’s making you Happy...how was your day? Where did you go?”

“We went back to Disney.”

“Again? That’s your third time this trip.

“Fourth. I like the rides, Albus likes the food.”

“I can tell...” Draco made a gesture suggesting a big belly.

“Dad. Albus isn’t pregnant...” Scorpius said confused.

“That’s not what I meant...never mind.” Draco sighed.

“Draco dear...” Narcissa said striding in, in an elegant black dress. Her white hair all tied up neatly.

“Hello mother.” Draco said tensely, yet greeting her politely.

Scorpius watched wryly.

“Where’s father?” Draco asked uneasily.

“Coming. He’s not as fast as he used to be.” Narcissa smiled. “Now come here my Baby Scorp.”

Scorpius went bright beetroot red as his Grandmother hugged him tightly. “Look at you, so Handsome just like your father.”

Scorpius winced as she kissed his cheek, leaving a lipstick stain on it. When he did eventually pull away he cleaned it off with a handkerchief. “Hi Grandmother...”

“Now Where’s this new friend.” Narcissa said with a gleam in her eyes.

“He’s upstairs, he’ll be down soon.” Scorpius said, wishing he could let Albus stay there.

Then hobbling over on a cane, Lucius approached, black robes that looked like they dragged on the ground and neatly cropped blonde hair, which highlighted his now receded hairline. “This restaurant better have improved its menu. Last time it was disastrous...” Lucius muttered contemptuous.

“That was five years ago, the menu is fine.” Draco sighed with frustration.

“Draco he’s just fussy. You know what he’s like” Narcissa explained.

“Did you want to warn Albus.” Draco muttered under his breath.

“Warn me of what?” Albus said from behind them.

Scorpius turned and stared at Albus, who was now wearing a button up shirt. “Run” he mouthed silently.

Albus ignored him and took Scorpius by the arm. “Hello, Umm I’m Albus.” He said politely offering a hand.

“Albus?” Lucius said sounding the name out as he shook Albus hand. “Albus who?”

“Albus Severus Potter”

Draco winced and Scorpius waited with baited breath to see his reaction.

Lucius looked up and down at Albus, scanning him in confusion. “Albus Potter?” He said with an audible distaste in his mouth. “As in Harry Potters son...”

“One Of them” Albus admitted.

Lucius just started in confusion and shock. Albus happy to rub it in a bit, leant over and kissed Scorpius cheek warmly.

Narcissa for her part grinned and hugged Albus, “so handsome just like your father. Ohh Scorpius is so lucky...”

Draco leant over towards Scorpius, “You okay?”

“I want the ground to swallow me up. So pretty normal” Scorpius admitted.

“Let’s go through to the table” Draco suggested, attempting to ply Albus from his mother’s grip.

Scorpius held Albus hand tightly. “I’m sorry...” he said quietly.

“It’s fine...” Albus reassured. “Your grandfather is a piece of work.”

“Understatement. Huge understatement” Scorpius sighed.

“After dinner. Cuddles are room service?” Albus suggested.

“Will you have room?” Scorpius squinted.

“I’m not going to overdo it...” Albus explained. “I’m not entirely stupid.”

Scorpius blushed and cuddled against Albus.

* * *

 

Albus put his arm across Scorpius shoulders as they stared up at the castle, as colourful projections danced across the surface to synchronised.

“This would look amazing at Hogwarts” Scorpius smiled.

“Yeah, but it would get really annoying to sleep through the fireworks” Albus teased.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, “Funny...”

“Where did your dad disappear too?”

“He wanted to ride Phantom Manor again, I’m pretty sure he gets design tips from it..” Scorpius said chuckling.

“So, if I see someone hanging a corpse from the ceiling I’ll know why” Albus grinned. “Was there anything you wanted to ride on your last night in Paris?”

“I’m happy watching the fireworks with you” Scorpius smiled warmly.

Albus wrapper his arms around Scorpius tighter. “I thought of something we could do...make another good memory back in the hotel?”

“What?” Scorpius asked.

“We could you know...” Albus said emphasising.

“Know what?” Scorpius squinted confused.

“Your adorably cute.” Albus sighed. “We could maybe do it for the first time?”

Scorpius mouth fell open as he pulled away. “You’re kidding.”

“No...” Albus said a little hurt.

Scorpius leaned in and kissed Albus passionately. “I love you...” Scorpius blurted Out.

“I love you too” Albus said chuckling as they kissed. The fireworks happening above them.

Eventually the crowds began to head towards the exit. “Where’s your dad?” Albus asked clutching Scorpius hand tightly.

“Uhhh...I don’t know...the parks closing.”

“Scorpius!” Came a call from behind them.

Scorpius looked around and saw Draco waving from the door of the emporium up ahead. “There He is!” Scorpius grinned leading Albus over to him.

“How was the ride!” Albus asked.

“Good. Now let’s slip out and apperate back to the hotel.” Draco said guiding the pair to the other door. While the crowds bustled outside, the gift shop was considerably emptier which made it easier to make their way through.

“Have you enjoyed Paris Albus?” Draco asked warmly.

“It’s been great, a nice change for summer” Albus said warmly. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Your very welcome, Albus. It has been my pleasure!” Draco grinned back. “I just hope my parents weren’t too much of a bore.”

“They were fine.” Albus Called as they went through the turnstiles. On the side Albus realised they’d lost him. “Wait. Where...”

“Over there” Scorpius sighed. “My Dad is a fast walker.” he said linking arms with Albus.

“Tell me about it...” Albus puffed.

“So, what are you going to tell you parents? About us?” Scorpius asked curiosity peaking.

“That we’re Dating and if they don’t like they can lump it” Albus said shrugging and leaving a peck on Scorpius cheek.

“I’m going to miss our morning cuddles.” Scorpius nudged.

“I’ll still come over. Summer isn’t over yet...” Albus laughed.

Scorpius grinned as they met Draco. “Got everything?”

“Yes. Albus insisted I didn’t buy anything as I didn’t have any room left in my luggage...” Scorpius pouted.

“Alright well grab onto me and I’ll apperate us” Draco said outstretching his wand hand. Albus and Scorpius grabbed on and Draco Apperated the trio.

With a pop they appeared in the alleyway next to the hotel. “You too get some sleep, checkout is at 10, so be down at nine for breakfast” Draco said as they walked out onto the pavement and up a block to the hotel entrance.

“Right yes. Can do...” Scorpius said too quickly.

Albus shook his head wearily.

The two had politely said goodnight to Draco before slipping into their hotel room.

“Soo how are we doing this?” Scorpius asked shutting the door dramatically, his shirt already half off.

“Someone’s eager...” Albus chuckled.

Scorpius pouted. “I like you Albus. I’m supposed to be turned on by you...”

“Yeah?” Albus grinned pressing his boyfriend against the wall his belly pressing Scorpius thin frame.

“Yeah...” Scorpius grinned breathless kissing Albus neck Horny.

“Mhmmm...Alright...have you done anything before?” Albus asked as he felt Scorpius hands push his t-shirt up over his stomach.

“No. Virgin...obviously” Scorpius said between kisses.

“Same...” Albus said truthfully, relaxing a little. “Well...maybe I top? Or we take turns topping  
Each other?” Albus said undoing his pants.

“You top” Scorpius decided. “Just be gentle..”

“Yeah of course. If it hurts. Tell me and I’ll stop.”  
Albus said holding Scorpius wrists tightly.

Scorpius nodded and looked down at Albus shirtless stomach. He had stomach that bulged fat and round and heavy. “Since when have you been fat...”

Albus went bright red. “Uhm. I’ve put on a bit lately.”

“A bit?” Scorpius noticed. Reaching and jiggling Albus love handles.

“I can diet...” Albus admitted half-heartedly. “I’ll probably have too once we go home...”

“No. It’s fine. I don’t mind I promise.” Scorpius said considering and sinking to his knees and started kissing Albus belly.

“Ohhh...” Albus groaned enjoying the sensation, Scorpius hands softly rubbing and massaging his belly.

“I can go a bit lower?” Scorpius suggested biting his lip.

“Oh yeah...” Albus groaned not realising what Scorpius meant. Scorpius pulled down Albus jocks and put his lips around his thick shaft. Albus groaned hard. “Bloody hell...” Albus groaned struggling to stay upright as Scorpius quickly put his mouth to work.

Albus felt the luckiest he had ever been in his life.

* * *

 

 

Ginny had been busy all morning. She’d taken the day off worth to see Albus when he returned. “Alright that’s the last basket of washing.” Harry said carrying it inside. “Anything yet?”

“No... but they’re due back today.” Ginny said a little worriedly.

“Dad! Did you wash my jacket yet!” James called down.

“No not yet. Put it on yourself if you want it done today.” Harry answered back pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I look, fine don’t I?”

“Yes. I don’t think Draco will care that much.” Ginny said rolling her eyes.

The fireplace bellowed with green flames and Draco climbed out, Harry getting a glimpse of the bald patch that had started forming on the top of his head. “Hello Harry, Ginny. Hope your both well.”

“We are, I hope Albus hasn’t been too much trouble” Harry admitted.

“He’s Been delightful” Draco admitted.

“Boys!” Draco called into the still bellowing flames.

Albus climbed out and as he straightened up both Ginny and Harry noted the rather obvious belly that had taken up residence on Albus figure. Scorpius climbed out behind Albus blushing cheeks. “Hi mum. Hi Dad...” Albus said a little awkward, and suddenly sucking in when he noticed their gazes.

“Did you have a good trip?” Ginny asked.

“It was great. Spent lots of time with Scorpius, food was good too...”

“Obviously...” Ginny said under her breath. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Thank you again for inviting me” Albus said, knowing if he didn’t public thank Draco. His parents would go on about how ungrateful he was.

“Your very welcome.”

“Albus...” Scorpius said nudging Albus quietly.

“Oh yeah.” Albus said grinning at Scorpius and offering his hand to hold.

“Dad. Mum. This is my boyfriend” Albus explained proudly.

Both Ginny and Harry looked a little shocked.

Draco did his best to keep a straight face, Secretly enjoying their expressions.

“He makes me happy.” Albus said warmly and planting a firm kiss on Scorpius lips.

“Con...congratulations...” Harry said stunned, not sure what to think.

“Thankyou.” Scorpius smiled. “I’ll help you take your bags up to your room?”

“Alright…yeah” Albus grinned.

Draco watched them leaving, smiling proudly. “You look a little shocked Harry.”

Harry shifted. “Well I just never picked it...Albus never seemed to be...”

“Gay?” Draco Questioned. “Should he? Would you prefer to be prancing in pink shorts and covering everything in glitter?”

“No, that’s not what I meant...” Harry protested, getting embarrassed. “I just mean I never suspected Albus was into Scorpius in that way.”

“I can see it.” Ginny admitted. “Draco, did you make Albus fat?”

“I’m sorry?” Draco asked confused at the question.

“Did you fatten him up?”

“No. He did that himself...he’s got a big appetite.” Draco shrugged, he didn’t really judge people for that. “I’m not going to judge his choices.”

“Right. We’ll have to get back onto the no sugar diet.” Harry sighed.

“Why?” Draco asked confused. “Surely that should be Albus choice?”

Draco noticed that he’d clearly touched a nerve and decided to move on. “Well. I’m more than Happy to invite you both around to dinner. Now the boys are dating I feel it’s in their best interests to get along.”

“Draco, is that why you invited Albus.”

Draco smiled wryly. “I put my sons happiness first, and sometimes he needs a push.”

* * *

  
Albus grinned as he pulled away from Scorpius. “Mhmm. Still good...”

“Yeah. Do you think they’ll starve you?”

“Probably but I’ll just hide the chocolate I brought back.” Albus shrugged.

“Gay!” James mocked from the hall.

“So gay...” Albus said kissing Scorpius firmly.

“Wait what.,” James stopped confused.

“I’m Gay. Scorpius and I are together...” Albus said matter of factly.

“You got fat and you turned gay. Paris sounds weird as hell.” James muttered.

“I’m never going to live this belly down.” Albus groaned.

“Pfft. They’ll get over it...” Scorpius said kissing Albus again.


	5. Epilogue

“Dad your taking forever...” Scorpius complained.

Draco chuckled and smiled at his enthusiastic son. “You won’t miss Albus. I’m sure he’s waiting for you...”

“Yeah, But I want a chance for some privacy before we go back to Hogwarts” Scorpius pouted.

Draco looked at his son firmly. “You share a dorm room with him...”

“And three others. I don’t even think I can be that silent” Scorpius muttered.

“I do hope your being responsible. I don’t want to be dragged to Hogwarts to find out my son The Prefect is getting caught doing...well...”

Dad!” Scorpius blushed going red.

“I’m just saying a little discretion might be needed...” Draco said patting Scorpius shoulders. As they reached the pillar which lead to the secret platform. “You go first...”

Scorpius ran pushing his trolley at speed onto the platform. Pulling his cart to a stop and looking around. Staring desperately to find Albus. “Can you see him?!” Scorpius said worriedly.

“Yes...over there.” Draco said putting his hands on his sons’ shoulders. “Now relax. Or you’ll have an accident”

Albus sucked in his stomach, aware of his belly was bulging out the bottom of the jumper.

“Sucking In isn’t helping. Should have dieted if you didn’t want to look so fat.” James critiqued rudely.

Albus stared. “Says you...” He said prodding James newly gained gut roughly.

“This is your fault. You shouldn’t have left all those snacks around” James grumbled prodding his brothers belly back.

“Enough. How you too function at school is beyond me.” Ginny sighed.

“We avoid each other...” Albus admitted.

“Will you at least try to diet this year?” Ginny suggested.

“Mum. I’m fine...I’m not going back into the no sugar diet. I’m fine with being fat.” Albus said pulling away. Spotting Scorpius on the platform he walked over, grinning.

“Hey...” Albus grinned.

“I missed you...” Scorpius pouted.

“It’s been a week...” Albus said laughing affectionately as he kissed Scorpius lips warmly.

“Good Morning Draco.” Albus said shaking his hand warmly.

“Hello Albus, ready to head back to Hogwarts...” Draco asked curious, as Scorpius pressed against Albus chest and belly, causing him to belch.

“Urrrp...Sorry…bit stuffed from breakfast. But Definitely glad to go back, get away from my parents nagging..” Albus sighed.

“Because of your soft belly? But your perfect..” Scorpius said feeling Albus belly and pressing his hands into its mass.

“A little bit, mum thinks it’ll look bad if a former quidditch pro has a fat son...” Albus said mimicking Ginny.

“And your father..”

“He’s not saying anything directly, he doesn’t want to annoy me...” Albus sighed.

“Well. Your always welcome at the Manor...” Draco said warmly.

“Thankyou.”

“I’ll see you at Christmas Dad.” Scorpius said hugging Draco a little hesitantly.

“I’ll let you go...” Draco chuckled.

“Come on Albus. Let’s find somewhere quiet” Scorpius said biting his lip. Albus put an arm around Scorpius protectively as they scanned the platform for an alcove they could slip off too.

Draco wandered over to Harry. “Where did the boys go?” Harry asked when he spotted Draco.

“They’ve gone off to find some intimacy...before the train leaves” Draco explained cordially. “How are you?”

“I’m find. Look you don’t think Albus is getting too fat, do you?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I don’t tend to judge people by their body size. Do you?” Draco asked passive aggressively.

Harry’s cheeks went a little red. “Well no...Ron is fat. And I’m still friends with him...”

“Then why are you trying to body shame your son? Shouldn’t you want him happy above all?” Draco said gently.

“We do. But we want him to be healthy...” Harry said firmly. “Could you at least encourage him to diet...”

“That’s your job Harry...” Draco said firmly.

“Oh, look who the cat dragged in.” Ron said waddling over.

“Hello Ron. Hermione” Draco said shaking their hands firmly.

“Hello Draco, we heard you invited Albus to Paris?” Hermione asked a little surprise.

“Yes. He and Scorpius did lots of sightseeing, I know he took a lot of photos” Draco said politely, “he and Scorpius were inseparable.”

“Hermione. Do you think Draco should encourage Albus to diet, like Ginny and I have?” Harry asked squinting waiting to be proved right.

“No... that’s not his job. It would be inappropriate.” Hermione said firmly.

“Thank you, Hermione. I’m glad sensible heads prevail.”

“What’s wrong with being fat!” Ron said slapping his bulging round stomach.

Draco grinned and waved at Albus and Scorpius as they hopped onto the train.

Harry’s face fell. “He didn’t even say goodbye.”

James rolled his eyes and said goodbye to Ginny.

Harry approached the window and knocked and Albus pulled it open. “What?” Albus said curtly.

“You didn’t say goodbye.” Harry said the hurt palpable.

“Goodbye Dad...” Albus said the frustration audible in your voice.

“Do you really want to be fat?”

“Yes. I’m happy the way I am.” Albus groaned sighing.

“I’ll support you then” Harry said nodding.

Albus relaxed and smiled. “Thanks Dad...” he said grateful.

“I’ll see you at Christmas.” Albus waved smiling.

Draco nudged Harry. “makes a difference when you accept their choices...”

“I see your point. Thankyou Draco...” Harry said sighing.

On the train Scorpius cuddled up against Albus. Waving at their parents as the train began to move.

“Love you” Albus said planting a kiss on Scorpius lips.

“I love you” Scorpius agreed happily.

 


End file.
